The Digimon Emporor
by Luna Merrigold
Summary: If the Digimon Emperor where born smart and evil
1. Prologue

DIGIMON

"Finally!" The programmer said with a roar. "The digiworld, now i'm more powerful then all you kids!" The digidestined digivices started glowing, "You'll never rule both worlds!" The kids pointed their digivices towards the programmer's digimon, devirumon. The light from each digidestined's digivice held down devirumon. He strained and struggled ruthlessly until he could struggle no more. He disappeared, becoming little tiny data cells Going somewhere far away to be reprogrammed. "Ha! You have no power without your digimon!" Tei said triumphantly. "Not just yet," The programmer said with an evil chuckle. He snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, two digimon bounced in front of the kids. "Are these the little brats you want us to fight master?" One said. "Yes. Now fight, I command you to." "Yes sir" both digimon said with meaning. The kids pointed their digivices towards them both. Their digivices annihilated the two digimon. "Ha! Now what other useless tricks do you have up your sleeve?" Tei questioned. "Just one," The programmer answered. He took out his computer and used it in a way that made him look like he was opening a file. He clicked enter. The kid's digivices disappeared into little cells of data, and devirumon slowly reappeared. "He reprogrammed devirumon." Kari almost whispered. The programmer took out his digivice. "Mega ultimate digiarmor energies, fighting form!" The kids where bewildered as devirumon evolved into ultamangadeverumon the most powerful and darkest of all digimon! The kids squealed in fright, all exept for Tei. "We all need to believe in ourselves!" Tei encouraged. "He's right!" Kari agreed. The other kids agreed as well. Their hearts started glowing. They held hands in a heart. A rainbow shot out of the middle of the heart. Ultamangadeverumon vanished. The kids won... Or so they had thought. "I never thought it would come to this I wasn't done but I hope this works. " the programmer took out a remote from his back pocket and hooked it up to his computer. He pressed the play button. The kid's started feeling major pain, like something was trying to take over. "We've got to fight it!" Tei encouraged. "I can't!" Kari whined. "The other kids where able to get up but why cant I?" Kari thought. "Please I'll do anything but please just make it stop!" She gave up. "Gladly." The programmer pressed off on the remote. Kari fell because she had no energy left. She had bruises all over her. The programmer threw her into the back of his truck, in an unstable cage. "We have to go rescue her!" The kids ran. Tei halted them, "we can trust Kari, we can trust that she will be safe!"


	2. The Beginning

Kari woke up, in a cellar next to many other digimon. Still barely awake, she sees the programmer walk up to her. "What are you going to do to me?!" She cries. He smirks. As he brings the remote out, it disappears. He cries in pain. A young looking boy, 13, maybe, teleports behind the programmer, wip in his hands. "No playing with that useless little toy, now back to your cage." The boy wipps him again. The programmer walks over to the cellar doors. Two guard looking digimon came and unlocked the door. One unlocking the other pushing the programmer in. He had bruises all over his back as he walked in handcuffed. As soon as the boy teleported away, Kari dared to breath. She looked at the helpless man, "Here, let me help you." She said as she moved closer to the programmer. " No, don't bother. You'll just get in trouble." He mustered up all his strength to say. Kari was shocked. She had never heard this man speak so kind and helpless. "Programmer, Who was he?" She was now awake enough to say. "He calls himself the digimon emperor. My names Jeff, by the way." Jeff corrected. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter. We just need to escape!" She said as she marched to the entrance of the cellar. Jeff grasped her leg and she fell. "Don't!" Is the only word he could get out. "You don't know the power of the digimon emperor!" "I'm a digidestined I think I can handle myself!" She said rudely. She was never rude before, so this was a first. She saw the worried helpless face and started glowing pink. It felt like something was trying to take over her, in a good way. She smiled. "I see how much you care about me, but I'll be fine, really." "Your underestimating his power. But I guess you want to learn it the hard way. Just remember, I tried to stop you. " He said as he closed his eyes because he was out of energy. Kari walked over to the cellar gate. "Excuse me," she said to the two guard looking digimon, " let me out please." The two digimon where bewildered. " Um, no?" One said. " Please. Be a hero. I can free you from this enslavement, trust me." The kindness in her voice made them open the gates. As she stepped out of the gate, she sensed darkness coming. The digimon emperor teleported in front of her. "Now where do you think your going?" He asked, wip in his hands. " away from you!" She answered with a mad tone. He wipped her. She fell to her knees in pain. "Now back to the cellar you go!" He said in a mean tone. "Never!" She argued. He wipped her again and again, each one hurting more than the next, as she slowly backed into the cellar wall. The fear in her eyes just made the emperor give an evil chuckle. One more for good measure, and he disappeared. "I told ya so." He tried to joke. "You get used to it. Well, you don't. But you learn what's right and what's wrong. I mean..." he saw that It wasn't helping. One of the guards opens the cellar door, "the digimon emperor wants to see you." "Wish me luck." Jeff turns around and says. "On what?" Kari thought as Jeff walked out the cellar.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff walks in, still handcuffed, hair in his face. He gets shoved down by one of the guards. " Master, why did you call me?" Jeff asks. "Where are you keeping the other children?" The digimon emperor asks back. "I..." Jeff whispers. TDE wipped Jeff. Jeff yells in pain. "Where are the kids?!" TDE asks, now angry. "I, I don't know master..." Jeff whimpers. "What?!" TDE's really angry now. He starts glowing a dark evil red. He levitates Jeff high up to her the ceiling and throws him to the wall. "Let's see what your toy does." He sais with an evil chuckle. He took out the remote. Pressed play.


	4. Chapter 4

Kari was knee deep in her own world when she heard the cellar doors open. She sees Jeff get thrown in, having no energy or care to get up. He had many scratches and bruises from getting beat up by TDE badly and being thrown on the cellar floor. "Are you ok?" Kari asked. He turned his head and grunted a little. "Kari," TDE teleported in front of her. "Why do you want me?!" She said with a flash of fear in her eyes. "Your gonna help me." TDE said calmly. "What if I don't want to!" She cries. He wipped her. "Apparently I need to teach you to fear me." He sais with cleverness in his voice. He took out the remote. Pressed play. Kari started screaming. TDE throws the remote in the trash right outside the cellar gate and walks away. Jeff opens his eyes. He uses all his rested energy to crawl over to the cellar gate, reaches his hand out and presses off. TDE turns around and wipps Jeff. "Apparently I need to separate you two. Guards!" He orders. Two guards come over and pick Jeff up, walk to another cellar and throws him in. Kari still didn't have enough energy to move. She figured she might as well think of a plan. She closed her eyes. She woke up in the afternoon, but of course she couldn't tell, when one of the guards open the cellar doors with Jeff next to him with a strong grip on the back of his shirt. The guard walks up to her and grabs her by the back of her shirt. She didn't question it. Out of all the things that has happened today, she expected the worst. "We might end up fighting." Kari hears jeff say. All she could do was give him a confused look. "You heard me." He repeated. She put that behind her. " Do you know where we're going?" She asked. "To fight" He answered. That's all she needed to hear. They finally reached their destination, which was a big empty room with some cages on both sides and a big ring around the top of what looked like an arena, and a big comfy looking seat with a meal on either side. The guard pulls them to one side, and throws Jeff in one of the cages. The to the other side, and pushes Kari in . after a while, her cage opens to the arena where she faces Jeff. 3... 2... 1! A big screen says. "I'm sorry I have to do this." He says. He lunges towards Kari. She dodges in instinct. She lunges towards him and pins him down. She sees the worried helpless face and started glowing pink. Her punch to the solarplexes was so hard it knocked him out, for good. It looked as if he teleported away. She started tearing up. "You have proven yourself well." She hears TDE say in the kindest voice she had ever heard. "You will make a good fighter when the time comes." He teleported away before Kari could question it. What felt like a million fights later, they took her back to the cellar. It was boredom beyond belief, so she decided to just go to sleep. She was waken up by what sounded like Jeff. " Jeff!" She screamed in delight. "I'm afraid not." Said the man with Jeff's deep grumbled voice. "Its guard #12579 now. One day, when I earn the emperor's trust again, you can accept me as a friend, but now, i'm just a guard to you." "But..!" "Silence!" Jeff stopped Kari in her line of words. "The digimon emperor wants to see you." Kari just gave a stubborn grumble as she walked with him. He grabbed the back of her shirt. "Hey!" She was anoid. He said nothing, and just kept walking. Once they got to TDE'S office, he pushed Kari to that floor and walked away. "I've been wanting to talk to you. Remember when the time comes, you must win. Or else. If I win this very important battle, I will be supreme ruler of both the digiworld and earth. This will happen if you loose." He took out the remote and Pressed play. Kari screamed. "Please make it stop!" She said in tears. "No thanks, " he said with pure evil and a hint of humor in his voice, "I prefer to watch you suffer. He gave a dark chuckle. It went on for about a minute or so until he said, "this is getting boring, I should get back to my work. He pressed off and turned around in his chair till he was facing his computers. Guard #12579(Jeff) used that as a single to enter TDE's office. He found Kari lying on the floor. He carried her back to the cellar, and threw her on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Should I wake her up master?" Guard #12579 ( Jeff )asked. "No, let her be. She's ready." TDE answered.


	6. Chapter 6

She gets a sharp awakening by TDE. "Its time." He says. They take a carriage ride, her pulling the carriage, to a way bigger arena with two big comfy seats, and no cages. She goes and sits on a seat where TDE directed. "Just win this one fight, and you won't be punished. I can handle the rest." He whispers strategically to Kari. Kari's up agents Tei. His eyes opened wide, "Kari!" He whispered in delight. "I can get you outta here!" He yell/whispers. "What if I don't want to?" She yell/whispers back, starting to tear up just thinking about her punishment. "Well why wouldn't you?" He's now talking quietly. " Because I'll be punished!" She is almost about to start crying. " Well that's the point! So you don't get punished! Duh." "But your underestimating the Digimon emperor's power!" She was screaming an him now. She felt an unimaginable pain streak across her back. She let out the saddest little wine. "That's for not calling me master. Don't worry Kari. He will feel my power soon enough. Besides, the fights about to begin." TDE encouraged. Tei was shocked that the Digimon emperor was a kid his age(Kari was a 8, and TDE was 13). A big screen counted 3.. 2.. 1.. FIGHT! Kari lunges at Tei. He was shocked ." I'm not gonna fight you!" He complains. The worried look on his face just makes her glow. Her speed agility and strength all increases exponentially. She finally knocked him down and out for the count. He is teleported away by TDE. "I'll take it from here" he demands. "Yes sir" she replies. He demolished the rest of the digimon. The day ended. TDE had won. They all went back to the cellar. Time went by, the mansion started to feel like home, even with the evil punishments she had been given. She began to obey all of TDE'S orders and eventually became his henchwoman, living on the floor next to TDE. She learned a lot about his research and almost began to maybe have 1o/o of his knowledge. Both Jeff and Tei gained the emperor's trust as guards. The two guards became best friend's with both Kari, and each other. TDE explained everything to Kari, about how that fight if he won, he would get to rule the world. Also why they weren't attacking earth right now. About how they couldn't just run in blindfolded and not know where to put anything. So ya. Not exactly a happy ever after, but in life, there are none. Think of it as a normal ever after. A normal ever after of a new beginning.

And this, is the new beginning.

"Kari," TDE asked for attention. "Yea master?" She gave her full attention. "I want you to go find out if that school will make a good cellar building." "And how do I propose to do that, master?" I'll explain the plan to you in the morning. " he yawned. "Night" Kari whispered after she carried TDE into his room and tucked him in. The next morning, after everyone woke up, TDE started explaining the plan. "Ok. I'll have you go for a couple years, just so no one gets suspicious of you just going for a week. And I'll have some extracurricular activities if you get done early. Your cloths are in the cellar, and the guard that will be driving you you must address as dad. Now get ready for school." "Yes sir. " she said as she walked to the cellar. By now, the guards that followed her to the cellar where basically just escorting her. "So what'd he say Kari? " asked Jeff. " Apparently i'm going to school for a couple years. " She answered. "Aren't you like smart enough anyway or something?" Tei questioned. " i'm going to see if it's a good enough Cellar building. " she replied. By the time she answered, they where at the cellar.


	7. The new beginning

"Kari," TDE asked for attention. "Yea master?" She gave her full attention. "I want you to go find out if that school will make a good cellar building." "And how do I propose to do that, master?" I'll explain the plan to you in the morning. " he yawned. "Night" Kari whispered after she carried TDE into his room and tucked him in. The next morning, after everyone woke up, TDE started explaining the plan. "Ok. I'll have you go for a couple years, just so no one gets suspicious of you just going for a week. And i'll have some extracurricular activities if you get done early. Your cloths are in the cellar, and the guard that will be driving you you must address as dad. Now get ready for school." "Yes sir. " she said as she walked to the cellar. By now, the guards that followed her to the cellar where basically just escorting her. "So what'd he say Kari? " asked Jeff. " Apparently i'm going to school for a couple years. " She answered. "Aren't you like smart enough anyway or something?" Tei questioned. " i'm going to see if it's a good enough Cellar building. " she replied. By the time she answered, they where at the cellar.


	8. Poll

Please go to my profile page and answer my question about this story. It's not one of those "How did you like this story" things. It's what you think slavery is rated.


End file.
